One configuration known in the art of an image forming apparatus that forms images with an electrophotographic system includes a main motor as the drive source for a pair of rotary bodies in the fixing device, and a polygon motor as the drive source for a polygon mirror. Another configuration known in the art for such an image forming apparatus employs the main motor also as the drive source for the conveying system.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-334039 discloses a method for controlling start times of two motors in an image forming apparatus. In this method, the image forming apparatus is configured to start a scanner motor (corresponding to the polygon motor) first, and to start the main motor thereafter.